The invention relates to a closure sequence control arrangement for a turnable double door and to a method for controlling closure sequence in a turnable double door.
In order to lock the leaves of a double door to each other, one of the door leaves is preferably provided with a latch bolt. As a consequence of this the door leaves must be closed in a certain order so that the door leaf provided with the latch bolt is closed last. The spring-loaded latch bolt has a bevelled guide surface, which forces the latch bolt into the lock casing within the door leaf in order to allow the door leaf in question to turn to its fully closed position. In this position the latch bolt, urged by its spring, is again able to move to its protruding position, in which it locks the door leaves to each other. One closure sequence control arrangement for door leaves suitable for the purpose is disclosed in the publication EP 0 458 034. This known solution is, however, complicated as to its construction and the installation thereof is rather cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 09/047,133, now abandoned, corresponding to the publication FI 102100, discloses a closure sequence control arrangement for a turnable double door, in which the leaves of the double door are provided with door closers and swing arms and with a guide rail or the like for guiding the distal ends of the swing arms relative to the door closers, and with a sequence control means arranged in connection with the guide rail and including a connection piece arranged in the guide rail between the distal ends of the swing arms and movable against the force of a spring, a support element stationarily supported to the guide rail, and a movable stop member. The sequence control means are arranged in cooperation with the distal ends of the swing arms so that at the end phase of the closing movement of the door leaves the stop member prevents movement of the distal end of the swing arm of the second door leaf in the guide rail until the distal end of the swing arm of the first door leaf has, through the connection piece, acted on the stop member and the blocking member then allows closing of the second door leaf. Here pressure is exerted by means of the distal end of the swing arm through the connection piece against the force of the spring of the closure sequence control means, whereby the stop member can move so as to allow opening of the second door leaf.
An aim of the invention is to provide a novel arrangement for the turnable leaves of a double door, which secures the desired closure order for the door leaves, but which has a simple construction, is reliable as to its operation and which is easy to install and to adapt to double doors of different width. An aim of the invention is also to provide an arrangement, by means of which a successful sequence control for door leaves is secured under all conditions.
Within the scope of this application the term xe2x80x9callowing directionxe2x80x9d means the direction away from the hinge side of frame of the door leaf and the term xe2x80x9cblocking directionxe2x80x9d means the direction towards the hinge side of frame of the door leaf.
In a closure sequence control arrangement for a turnable double door according to one embodiment of the invention, the double door is provided with a first door closer and a first pull arm for closing a first door leaf and with a second door closer and a second pull arm for closing a second door leaf, with a guide rail or the like for guiding the distal ends of the pull arms relative to the door closers, and with a closure sequence control means arranged in connection with the guide rail. The closure sequence control means is arranged to cooperate with the distal ends of the pull arms and includes an arrangement for allowing the distal end of the second pull arm to move past the closure sequence control means in the allowing direction at the end phase of the closing movement of the door leaves.
In a closure sequence control arrangement for a turnable double door according to another embodiment of the invention the double door is provided with a first door closer and a first pull arm for closing a first door leaf and with a second door closer and a second pull arm for closing a second door leaf, with a guide rail or the like for guiding the distal ends of the pull arms relative to the door closers, with a closure sequence control means arranged to cooperate with the distal ends of the pull arms at the end phase of the closing movement of the door leaves, and with a connection piece for transferring the effect of the distal end of the first pull arm to the closure sequence control means. The distal end of the first pull arm and the connection piece include members for transmitting pulling force therebetween. By this arrangement the operation of the closure sequence control can be provided such that the first door leaf is closed before the second door leaf.
In accordance with the invention the closure sequence control means is arranged to prevent movement of the distal end of the second pull arm in the guide rail until the distal end of the first pull arm has acted on the closure sequence control means through the connection piece so that it allows closing of the second door leaf. The closure sequence control means includes with advantage a connection piece arranged in the guide rail between the distal ends of the pull arms to be pulled against the force of a spring, a support element, which is stationarily supported to the guide rail, and a movable stop member. The closure sequence control means cooperates with the distal ends of the pull arms in the end phase of the closing movement of the door leaves so that the stop member prevents movement of the distal end of the second pull arm in the guide rail until the distal end of the first pull arm has by means of a pulling movement acted on the closure sequence control means through the connection piece so that the stop member allows closing of the second door leaf.
The connection piece comprises an arm member and a guide element arranged at one end thereof, and the arm part and/or the guide element includes a counter engagement piece for an engagement piece associated with the first pull arm for providing a selective mechanical coupling between the connection piece and the first pull arm. The engagement piece comprises with advantage a hook or the like and the counter engagement piece comprises a pin or the like, whereby these can mutually provide a mechanical coupling transmitting at least pulling force. The hook or the like can be stationarily connected to the first pull arm as an extension thereof. The door closers can with advantage be fitted to the door leaves on the opposite sides relative to the door hinges or to the opposite sides relative to the opening side of the doors. Thus a suitable geometry can obtained for door closure sequence control according to the invention.
According to an advantageous embodiment of a method for controlling closure sequence in a turnable double door provided with a first door closer and a first pull arm for closing a first door leaf and with a second door closer and a second pull arm for closing a second door leaf, with a guide rail or the like for guiding the distal ends of the pull arms relative to the door closers, and with a closure sequence control means arranged to cooperate with the distal ends of the pull arms in the end phase of the closing movement of the door leaves, the closure sequence control means prevents movement of the distal end of the second pull arm in the guide rail or the like until the distal end of the first pull arm has acted on the closure sequence control means through the connection piece so that it allows closing of the second door leaf. The distal end of the first pull arm acts on the closure sequence control means by generating a pulling force, and the connection piece transmits the pulling force to the closure sequence control means.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention the closure sequence control means include a support element, which is stationarily supported to the guide rail, and a movable stop member and a guide element to be fitted to the end of the connection piece on the side of the support element. The support element is provided with an elongated guide opening or passage which receives the stop member and is longer in the direction of movement of the distal end of the second pull arm than perpendicular to the direction of movement. The stop member is arranged in the guide opening so that in its stopping position the stop member extends partly out from the guide opening, into the path of movement of the distal end of the second pull arm. The support element includes with advantage a guide surface parallel to the direction of the guide rail and at which the elongated guide opening debouches. The guide element is provided with a blocking member, which cooperates with the guide rail and the guide surface of the support element so that when the door leaves are open the blocking member is under the influence of the spring arranged at such a position with regard to the guide opening that it allows movement of the stop member into its releasing position when the distal end of the second pull arm moves in the allowing direction, and so that at the same time it prevents movement of the stop member into its releasing position when the distal end of the second pull arm is moving in the blocking direction.
Several advantages can be obtained by means of the invention. Among others, closure sequence control for a double door can be carried out in a very late phase of closure, whereby the sequence control occurs also in a secure or reliable way. In addition by means of the arrangement according to invention the adjustment of speed by the door closers is no longer so important for the sequence control to succeed.